My Immortal
by Poupee De Luxe
Summary: Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui, Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis, E se você tiver que ir, Eu desejo que vá logo, Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui,E isso não vai me deixar em paz."


My Immortal

**Sumário:** "Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui, Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis, E se você tiver que ir, Eu desejo que vá logo, Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui, E isso não vai me deixar em paz."

**Disclaimer: **Nada nessa fic me pertence mas, o Gaara será seqüestrado e eu vou ficar com ele só pra mim :x'

**My Immortal**

**Por: **_Sabaku no Paan_

O Inverno chegava novamente em Tókio para os casais apaixonados que aproveitavam o clima romântico, sentados em frente a uma lareira, tomando chocolate quente, aquecidos por um cobertor que escondia os corpos aconchegados um ao outro. Porém, momentos como esses são privilégios de pouquíssimos. Alguns nunca tiveram essa oportunidade, outros tiveram e a perderam, e ainda há aqueles que a tiveram, mas, por uma obra drástica do destino ela fora arrancada de seus braços.

_**I'm so tired of being here**_

_( Eu estou tão cansada de estar aqui )_

_**Suppressed by all of my childish fears**_

_( Reprimida por todos os meus medos infantis )  
__**And if you have to leave**_

_( E se você tiver que ir )_

_**I wish that you would just leave**_

_( Eu desejo que vá logo )_

_**Because your presence still lingetrs here**_

_( Porque sua presença ainda permanece aqui )_

_**And it won't leave me alone**_

_( E isso não vai me deixar em paz. )_

O Quarto encontrava se em uma escuridão fúnebre, apenas a luz da lua cheia pairando no céu estrelado fazia sombra refletindo na moça de olhos azuis celestes que exalava uma aura melancólica.

Após receber a noticia do falecimento de seu noivo, ela desistira de tudo, não havia motivos para continuar vivendo , estava sozinha , a vida fora injusta com ela , arrancou lhe brutalmente de seus braços aquilo que mais lhe importava.

Yamanaka Ino era uma boneca de porcelana que caiu no chão e quebrou em grandes porções de fragmentos e nada poderia concertá-la!

_**These wounds won't seem to heal**_

( Essas feridas parecem não cicatrizar )

_**This pain is just too real**_

( Essa dor é muito real )

_**There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

_( Isso é simplesmente mais do que o tempo pode apagar. )_

Passaram se anos e nada havia mudado o sentimento de perda ainda machucava, e a cada dia a saudades aumentava significadamente. Eles estão enganados quando dizem que o tempo cura tudo, essa é uma frase que eles usam para confortar as pessoas dizendo que tudo ficara bem, mas nada fica bem!

Quando seu noivo Sabaku no Gaara faleceu, levou consigo os melhores sentimentos da loira, afinal Gaara era a melhor parte Ino.

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears**_

_( Quando você chorou eu enxuguei todas as suas lágrimas )_

_**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears**_

_( Quando você gritou eu lutei contra todos os seus medos )_

_**And I've held your hand through all of these years**_

_( Eu segurei a sua mão por todos esses anos )_

_**But you still have all of me**_

_( Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim. )_

A menina alegre e a mulher sonhadora que existia em Ino, sumira como em um passe de mágica. Os sonhos ao lado de seu futuro marido, tornaram se pesadelos em que ela protagonizava ao lado da sua profunda e inseparável solidão.

_**You used to captivate me by your resonating light**_

_( Você costumava me cativar com sua luz ressonante )_

_**But now I'm bound by the life you left behindyn**_

_( Agora sou limitada pela vida que você deixou pra trás )_

_**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams**_

_( Seu rosto assombra todos os meus sonhos que já foram agradáveis)_

_**Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**_

_( Sua voz expulsou toda a sanidade que havia em mim. )_

A insônia tornou-se parte do seu cotidiano, tinha medo de adormecer e sonhar com o seu ruivo, todavia o medo de ver a imagem dele enquanto os orbes azuis encontravam se abertos era mais aterrorizante. Não conseguia fugir, ele estava lá, em todos os lugares, seu cheiro estava impregnada em todos os lençóis, sua voz preenchia o silêncio agonizante, o brilho dos seus cabelos ainda ofuscava sua visão e o seu sorriso não desaparecia das suas mais belas lembranças.

Ino ainda podia ouvi-lo sussurrando em seu ouvido o quanto a amava enquanto faziam amor, podia sentir a respiração dele batendo contra a sua, seu corpo arrepiar com os toques desesperados de ambos e quando se beijavam apaixonadamente!

A morte não era o fim desse amor. Gaara continuava vivo dentro de Ino, eles eram um só, uma única alma em dois corpos.

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone**_

_( Eu tentei com todas as forças dizer à mim mesma que você se foi )_

_**But though you're still with me**_

_( E embora você ainda esteja comigo )_

_**I've been alone all along**_

_( Eu tenho estado sozinha por todo esse tempo. )_

_**But you still have all of me...of me... me...**_

_( Mas você ainda tem tudo de mim...de mim...mim... )_

**Fim...**

Não me matem é meu PRIMEIRO fic/oneshot ! õ/' Ficou BEM³ dramática mas é porque eu amo essa música e para combinar com ela a historia tinha de ser triste. Foi HORRIVEL eu ter escrito o gostosão do Gaara mortinho , mas foi preciso ! Elogios , sugestões e criticas são muito³ bem vindos , principalmente as criticas porque assim eu vou saber o que tenho de fazer pra melhorar ! Então eu escolhi o casal Ino e Gaara porque é meu shipper favorito e provavelmente se eu fizer outros oneshot serão só com eles dois ! :D' Eu tenho planos de uma fic , e pretendo posta-la logo logo , como não vai ser surpresa o casal principal será Ino e Gaara , mas terá também Hinata e Neji , Sakura e Sasuke ( eu odeio eles dois juntos , mas não sei com quem deixa-los então vai ser assim mesmo ¬¬'' ) a fic abordara o tema da Alta Sociedade , os riquinhos e a juventude muito³ rebelde !

Então apertem o GO ali embaixo e façam a Tiia Paan feliz , -'

**Nota da amiga boazinha que faz favores**_: Pois éé, não matem a minha Paan.elinha é a primeira song fic que ela escreve então não a matem okey, eu preciso dela ainda u.u'_

_Apesar disse ela é boa, ficou super fodona a fic -'_

_Criticas e sugestões por favoor õ/_

_Bjs Lua Evangeline ;_


End file.
